saranghae hyung?
by RiiinKkamjongbaek
Summary: kagak jado bikin Summary,langsungg baca ajahh neee XDD ,HUNHAN fic iss hereee! XDD


Title : Saranghae Hyung?

Author : nionkaibaekrin a.k.a Riiinkkamjongbaek

Cast : HUNHAN

Length : Oneshoot,drable

Rate : T+

Warning : Typo(s) ,YAOI ,BL,DLDR!,EYD ga baku,ceritanyaGAJE

A/n : Anyeongg #bow Riin balik hahahah Riin bawa HUNHAN nihh , ini Riin bikin karna kegalauan/? Riin sama moment HUNHAN ga semesra/? Pas WOLF eraa ,, aiisshhhh udahlah langsung ke cerita ajahh okeehh

.

.

.DLDR

.

.

.

.

.start

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kawasan Kota Seoul ,dan terlihat seorang namja manis tengah duduk sendiri di bangku taman ,sepertinya namja manis itu sedang menunggu seseorang ,dan benar saja ,terlihat namja tampamn dan tinggi dan jangan lupakan ketampanan yang bisa membuat Namja ataupun yeoja manapun menyukainya. Namja tampan itu lalu menepuk pundajk namja manis yang tengah duduk sendiri tadi.

Puk..

"Luhan Hyung? Apakah kau menunggu lama?" tanya seorang namja tampan tadi kepada namja manis yang ternyata bernama Luhan

"Ah Sehun , ani baru 10 menit?" jawab Luhan bohong pada namja tampan tadi yang bernama Sehun ,padahal Luhan sudah menunggu hampir 20 menit.

" Hmm , ne waeyo hyung ? ,kenapa kau memanggil ku kemari?" tanya Sehun lagi pada Luhan ,dan sekarang Sehun sedang memegang tangan Luhan

Luhan yang merasakan tangannya di pegang oleh sehun hanya blushing ,karna Luhan sangat menyukai Sehun ,dan Luhan menelpon Sehun untuk datang ketaman ini karna Luhan ingin menyatakan Cintanya pada Sehun ,yahh menyatakan cintanya?

" Hmm aniyo ,,aku mau ber-" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sehun sudah menyela

"Hahhh? ,kau mau bertanya apa Hyung?" sela Sehun dengan merapatakan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan. Ehem dan pastinya membuat Luhan tambah blushing

"Ah- hmm ,apakahkaumempunyainamjaatauyeojachingu?" ucap Luhan cepat ,karna dia tidak dapat mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak kuat/?

"Aishhh ,Hyung kau berbicara terlalu cepat?!,aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan?!" ucap Sehun jujur ,karna memang benar Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Luhan

"hmmmhaaaaahh ,aku tanya?, apakah kau mempunytai namja chingu" tanya Luhan lagi dengan suara yang cukup pelan

"Eh ,Nugu ?, aku hyung?" Sehun tersentak

"Hmm Ne ,kau?" tanya Luhan lagi ,dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang manis itu.

"Tentu saja aku punya? Waeyo hyung? " ucap Sehun bangga dan dengan senyuman penuh arti dengan menatap Luhan

Mendengar jawaban Sehun seperti tiu ,Luhan pun langsung murung

" Aniyo,Hanya saja Aku menyukai mu" ucap Luhan pelan tapi pasti

" . . ." tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun

"ahh Mianhae Hun,seharusnya aku tidak mengatkan seperti itu ,mianhae aku harus pergi " Luhan pun bangkit dari duduknya,dan ingin beranjak ,tapi sebelum iya melangkah kan kakinya ,tangannya sudah ditarik duluan oleh Sehun

"Tunggu ,hyung!" 'chup' ucap Sehun lah mencium lembut bibir Luhan ,sedangkan Luhan yang dicium hanya memasang wajah kagetnya yang mulai memerah

"Eunggh , Hu-Hun lepassh " ucap Luhan lalu mendorong dada Sehun,sedangkan Sehun yang masih ingin merasakan bibir manis Luhan harus melepaskan tautannya

"Se-Sehun ken-napa kau menciumku?! ,Namjachingumu bisa marah padamu kalu dia tau kau mencium ku?" kata Luhan pada Sehun,sedangkan Sehun hanya dapat menhan tawanya

"Hahhahahaa, Hyung kau tau tidak ?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan ,lalu memeluknya ,dan Luhan hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya

"Hmm aniyo, wae?" tanya Luhan ,kini Luhan ikut mendekap tubuh Sehun ,karna menurut Luhan tubuh Sehun sangat hangat

" Karena ,namjachingu ku ada disini?" ucap Sehun ,dan Luhan makin mengeratkan pelukannya ,dan dia hampir menangis,karna dia takut jika 'namjachingu' yang di maksud Sehun akan memukulnya

" Dan saat ini aku tengah memeluk namjachinguku,,dan namjaku ini tengah mengeratkan pelukannya padaku?" ucap Sehun santai ,dan langsung membuat Luhan kaget ,lalu melepaskan pelukanya pada Sehun

" Mwo?!, A-apa Hun? ,jadi maksudmu aku namja chingumu?" tanya Luhan

"Hmmm ne?!:tentu saja Kau namjachingu ku hyung?!" ucap Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan lagi

"Hmmm SarangHae Xi Luhan *chup*" ucap Sehun ,lalu melumat bibir Luhan ,menyesap bibir manis itu ,dengan intens ,dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang

"eunghh ahhh nado sranghae Oh Sehun " ucap Luhan setalah ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun ,Sehun pun menyeringan melihat wajah namjachingu nya memerah

"Apa Hyung?, aku tidak dengar" kata Sehun pada Luhan,dan jangan lupakan smirk yang mengihiasai wajah tampan Sehun

" Hahh ,mwo?! ,aisshhh ,NADO SARANGHAE OH SEH- euuumm?!" kata-kata Luhanterputus karna dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mencium lembut bibir Luhan,ciuman yang lembut tanpa lumatan pastinyaaa.

.

.

.

.END

.

.

.

.

A/n : huaaaaa selesaii HUNHAN nyaaa ,hahahahah gimana readers? ,bagus ? , pasti kagak?, jelaslah orang ini FF pasaran/? Gaje lagii :3 ,hahahahah tapi Riin harap ini cukup memuaskan bagi readersnim XDD ,udah nee Riiin kagak tau mao ngomong apa XDD ,,,..

.

.ohh iyehhh :3 Jangan lupa review neeeeeee XDD #bbuingbbuingsamaKAIBAEK

.

.paii paiii~


End file.
